Helado de Vainilla
by 3BYhancock
Summary: -Por que siempre pides helado de vainilla Sasuke?    -"porque me recuerda a el" -penso- porque es mi favorito   Pesimo summary, ooc y au. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

La situación es esta: una niña y yo engordamos 1/2kg solo por ir a comprar a cada media hora a una tienda donde estaba un niño hermoso; waaa! tengo que regresar! en fin, se me ocurrió esta idea.

Aviso: OOC y AU; YAOI; DRABBLE

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei, yo solo los pongo donde deberían estar: uno en los brazos del otro.

**Helado de Vainilla**

Sasuke caminaba al lado de su novia por la acera adoquinada.

-Ne, Sasuke- le llamó la atención la chica

-Uhn?

-Comamos helado- le dijo señalando la tienda de enfrente

-hmp- fue todo lo que dijo el aludido como respuesta

Entraron en la tienda y esperaron a ser atendidos, Sasuke vio como las chicas hacian los pedidos y los chicos los entregaban, eso le recordaba a _ese_ lugar.

-De que desean su helado?- preguntó la primera chica que pasaba por allí

- De fresa para mi- respondió Sakura relamiendose

-De vainilla- dijo Sasuke escuetamente

-En un momento se los entregan

Sasuke la vio alejarse con un deje de nostalgia, esa tienda se parecía demasiado a _aquella, _no podía evitar pensar en eso. Jamás lo olvidaría...

-Como se llama la tienda?- le preguntó al fin a la pelirosa

-Helados rasengan- respondió esta rapidamente

Sonrió tristemente, esa tienda era de la gran cadena donde _él _trabajaba, donde solía verlo, donde lo dejó y jamás lo encontró otra vez, donde nadie supo decirle de él.

-Dime Sasuke, ¿por que siempre pides helado de vainilla?

"_- de que deseas tu helado?- pregunto el sonriente rubio ojiazul_

_-de que me recomiendas- le pregunto con el corazón a mil por hora_

_-de vainilla- esa sonrisa lo mataría- es delicioso dattebbayo!_

_-de vainilla entonces "con tu cabello pareces un helado de vainilla, ¿estas disponible?"_

_Sasuke definitivamente regresaría por mas helado de vainilla mas seguido"_

- "porque siempre pido helado de vainilla? Por que él me acostumbró a comerlo, por que siempre volvía por mas, por que él parece un delicioso helado, por que la vainilla me recuerda esa vez, kami! La vainilla sabía condenadamente bien si se come desde su cuerpo, ¿por que me fui? ¿Por que no se quedó donde estaba? DOBE, donde estas...?"

-Por que es mi favorito- respondió al fin- no es obvio?

-Un helado de fresa y...- esa voz causó un estremecimiento a Sasuke que se quedó congelado mientras su corazón se le salía del pecho- uno de vainilla'ttebayo!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Espero y les haya gustado, tenía en mi cabeza esa historia y tenía que desahogarme, no me convenció la idea así que lo dejé como Drabble, pero si ustedes quieren puedo subir toda la historia ^.^

En fin, no vemos pronto

Besos

Review n.n?


	2. Before, parte 1

Bueno, después de todos los reviews que me dejaron no podía dejarlo así, por lo que decidí poner el before y el ever after por lo menos. Creo que me quedó un poco flojo pero no sabía como escribir la historia. En fin, aqui les dejo el before.

Aviso: OOC y AU; YAOI;

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei, yo solo los pongo donde deberían estar: uno en los brazos del otro.

**Helado de Vainilla**

_**Before, parte 1**_

Sasuke Uchiha, 1.75m, piel nivea y suave, cabello sedoso azabache con destellos azules, ojos negros, profundos y fríos; rostro perfecto esculpido por los angeles más experimentados en la materia; cuerpo atletico y fuerte, delgado pero musculoso. Ese era él, el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha, el chico por el que toda la población femenina y la mitad masculina morirían.

De buena familia, muy inteligente y guapo, ¿quien no querría estar con él? ¿Quien podría reprocharle a alguien por quedarse embobado mirandole?

El problema es que a sus 17 años nunca se había enamorado, jamás había encontrado a su digna compañera; había salido con muchas chicas guapas claro, incluso con intelectuales, pero jamás se sintió de verdad atraído por ellas.

Incluso comenzó a dudar de su sexualidad y buscó su media naranja entre los chicos pero, aunque admitió que no le molestaría salir con alguno, no encontró a nadie digno de él por lo que se ahorró la molestia de dar mala imagen y lo dejó así. ¿Que buscaba? Una vez se dijo que quería a alguien como él pero se dio cuenta de que eso era muy narcisista, dejando a un lado el hecho de que la única persona que era casi igual a él era su hermano Itachi ¡para colmo incestuoso!.

Siguió con su vida de chico perfecto al que no le falta nada y a quien no lo despeina ni un huracán; claro que nadie se lo podría echar en cara porque de verdad lo era, y si alguien tenía derecho de ser arrogante eran los de su familia. Todo el mundo lo amaba y quienes no, lo envidiaban, todo era perfecto; y cuando decidió dejar de buscar alguien por quien sentirse atraído lo encontró...

Todo fue gracias a ese día soleado, tenía sed (y quien no) y calor; pudo comprarse un refresco o solo agua o cualquier cosa, pero por alguna razón Kami quería que entrara a ese lugar. Al entrar ¿como no poder notar esa belleza?¿Como no quedarse babeando ante semejante imagen? ¡si parecía un angel! Nadie podría culparlo por poner cara de tonto por primera vez en su vida, no si hubieran visto semejante imagen. Lo observó con admiración mientras hacía fila (hacía calor) para hacer su pedido.

Cuando estuvo frente a él pudo apreciar perfectamente su rostro (si el suyo lo esculpieron los angeles al de él otro lo esculpió el mismo Kami-sama), sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, tan brillantes como el mar, tan hermosos como zafiros; eran esos ojos los que lo habían cautivado. Quien lo diría ¡el famoso Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado a primera vista!

- ¿de que quieres tu helado?

- "tiene una voz hermosa" de que me recomiendas?

-De vainilla'ttebayo n.n

- "tu pareces un helado de vainilla"-se dijo mirando su rubio y brillante cabello- de vainilla está bien entonces.

- Bien! A la derecha te lo entregan- le dijo extendiendo la mano (cosa que Sasuke no entendió- tienes que pagar'ttebayo! ¬ ¬

- No me has dicho cuanto dobe- si claro eso es- "le dije dobe O.O"

-Está escrito en la pared teme

- Pues yo no se, nunca he venido aqui- le entregó el dinero y se apartó para recibir su helado sin poder quitarle la vista de ensima, cosa que el chico notó pues se volteó para sacarle la lengua.

Quien lo diría, Sasuke Uchiha se había enamorado a primera vista; y no de una chica despampanante y lista; sino de un dobe menor que él, bastante ruidoso. Se había enamorado de un angel...

S&N.o.o.o.&N.o.o.o.&N.o.o.o.&N.o.o.o.&N.o.o.o.&N.o.o.o.&N

Bueno, aqui está la primera parte del before, lugo subo lo que sigue. Espero no haberlos matado de aburrimiento.

Tengo prisa asi que...

Saludos a todos los que leyeron mi fic y un abrazo muy fuerte a todos los que me dejaron reviews y un altar a los que lo pusieron en alerta y favoritos.

Los quierooooo!

Ja ne!


	3. Before, parte 2

Siento mucho mucho mucho haber dejado el fic tirado después de prometer terminarlo DX sólo espero que se dignen a terminar de leerlo, se que no lo merezco pero les agradecería mucho si lo hicieran. Una vez más, lo siento

Aviso: OOC y AU; YAOI; es un shota, bueno... medio :/

En este cap. Hay LIME! Están prevenidos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, yo solo los pongo comiendo helado.

**Helado de Vainilla**

_**Before, parte 2**_

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que conoció al chico rubio, todas las tardes iba a comer helado de vainilla al local donde trabajaba su nuevo amor. En su segunda visita se atrevió a preguntarle su nombre y resultó que obtuvo más que eso.

- Me llamo Naruto teme- había dicho el niño

- hmp, niñato ruidoso

- tu me preguntaste!- hizo un puchero que le quitó el aliento al mayor

- Si bueno...

-tu como te llamas?

-Sasuke

- Bueno, diría un placer pero no estoy seguro'ttebayo

-Jaja para mi si lo es, dobe ruidoso- había sonreído como nunca lo había hecho

- Bueno, entonces para mi también n.n

Había ido alli tantas veces que se había vuelto amigo del niño y había averiguado varias cosas sobre él, como a que escuela iba, que su comida favorita era el ramen, que le gustaban los zorros etc. Y cada vez se sentía más ganado por Naruto.

Un día especialmente agradable, Sasuke había pasado como de costumbre a comer su helado y decidió esperar a que terminara el turno de Naruto para ofrecerse a llevarlo a su casa o quizá invitarlo a la suya.

- Ya casi terminas?- preguntó después del quinto helado- creo que me enfermaré

-Es tu culpa'ttebayo! Deja de comer tanto!

-Naruto! No desanimes a los clientes- le reprendió una chica que pasaba por allí

- Dobe, otro!- le pidió después de terminar su postre

- Pero!- intentó protestar el chico hasta que vio la mirada de Sasuke- si te enfermas...

Estaba en eso cuando algo le pasó a la máquina que comenzó a bañar a Naruto con helado de vainilla.

-Auxilio!

Varios empleados llegaron a socorrer al niño hasta que lograron apagar el dichoso aparato, mientras Naruto ya había quedado empapado.

-"irresistiblemente delicioso"- pensó Sasuke

-Deberías irte a cambiar Naruto kun- dijo una de las empleadas después de que limpiaron el desastre- tranquilo, no fue tu culpa

-Oh! Bueno, supongo, entonces me voy!

- Oe dobe, ¿te llevo?- se adelantó Sasuke blandiendo sus llaves

- Pero ensuciaré tu auto'ttebayo!

-"como si importara" no importa- sonrie

-Pues, entonces está bien.

Durante todo el trayecto, el moreno necesito todo su autocontrol para no echarse encima del chico.

- Con quien vives- preguntó para alejar sus pensamientos insanos de su mente

- Vivo sólo

- "brillante" pero como? Solo eres un niño, y con lo dobe que eres seguro no te sabes cuidar solo.

- No soy un niño'tebayo! Tengo 13 años (N/A: Sorpresa?) y se cuidarme solo!

Cuando llegaron al piso del rubio, éste lo invitó a pasar y claro que el azabache no se iba a hacer del rogar. El lugar era bastante sencillo, tenía un decorado bastante alegre y cálido; para su sorpresa estaba ordenado. Luego observó al dueño del piso mientras hablaba sin parar, tenía el cuerpo delgado y sexi cubierto de helado ahora derretido, el cabello rubio pegado por el dulce y los ojos azules más brillantes y hermosos que nunca.

- Me daré un baño- dijo saliendo de una habitación con una toalla y ropa en las manos morenas- necesitas algo?

- No gracias- respondió el mayor sonriendo con picardía

El niño se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta corrediza para pasar después a comprobar la temperatura de la bañera; de pronto notó que la puerta se abría pero antes de que pudiera voltear a ver sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su cuello. (LIME)

- Te ves delicioso- le susurró en el oído con deseo mal contenido

- Sasuke!- gritó Naruto dándose la vuelta- que estas...

Fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor que comenzó a besar suavemente, pero fue separado por las manos del chico.

- Sasuke! Porque haces eso?

- Porque me gustas- respondió directamente- ¿no es obvio?

- Oh! Haberlo dicho antes!- ahora fue turno de Naruto de besarlo- a mi también me gustas pedófilo bastardo.

Sasuke sonrió guardándose la réplica por el insulto para después y aprovechar para degustar nuevamente esos deliciosos labios con sabor a vainilla que lo llamaban; cada vez los besos se hicieron mas fogosos, más desesperados. Sasuke pasó pronto a saborear el cuello de Naruto mientras le quitaba la camisa para poder saborear su torso también. La habitación se puso caliente y comenzaron a escucharse suaves jadeos de parte del menor que estaba vestido solo con los boxers y que tenía al azabache lamiendo su piel en brazos, piernas, cuello y parecía que pronto se dirigiría a la entrepierna.

-Sasuke! Detente!- alcanzó a decir el niño entre jadeos- Yo no... Yo soy

- Está bien, lo siento, por hoy te dejaré tranquilo

Desde ese día comenzaron a salir juntos; aunque molestaran a Sasuke de gay y asalta cunas no le importaba ya que estaba con su querido dobe.

Llevaban un año saliendo cuando ocurrió: el padre del Uchiha se enteró de su relación con "ese niñato" y le prohibió continuar con él a menos que quisiera que enviara a alguien a encargarse de él. Sasuke ideó un plan, diría que lo haría y se iría a estudiar al extranjero pero volvería por el rubio y se lo llevaría con él poco después.

Sin embargo no pudo avisarle pues lo estaban vigilando y al cabo de dos meses cuando alfin pudo volver lo buscó en su casa pero ya no vivía allí fue a la tienda de helados donde habían cambiado el lugar colocándole más mesas y ampliandolo; alcanzó a preguntarle a una chica que le tomó su orden por el rubio pero ella no supo responderle, el chico que le entregó el helado le dijo que había renunciado hacía un mes pues parecía muy deprimido y decía que ese lugar lo enfermaba, pero que no había dicho a donde iría.

- Donde estas dobe! - fue lo que le gritó al viento ese día, la respuesta le llegó tres años después en otra tienda de helados.

0.o.0 S&N forever 0.o.0

Lo se, estuvo horrible! DX espero me disculpen

el siguiente capítulo es el ever after y es el final. Habra Lemon...

merezco un review?


	4. Ever after

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenece

Al fin el final (:P)

Bueno, estoy contenta de terminar mi segundo fic al fin! aunque sean puros cortitos y de hacer mi primer lemon! (todo feo pero igual es un lemon)

Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, realmente me motivaron a seguir. Gracias a todas!

Bueno, aqui el final de lo iba a ser sólo un super mini one-shot y en el que el personaje principal hace gala de todos sus encantos! ¿Quien es el personaje principal de mi fic?...

Eso! El helado de vainilla

LEMON

**Helado de vainilla**

**Ever after**

-Naruto- susurró Sasuke volviéndose hacia quien le estaba entregando el helado y vio que efectivamente se trataba de su rubio.

El chico se quedó pasmado al escuchar su nombre de esa voz tan conocida, anhelada y dolorosa a la vez. Los recuerdos se arremolinaron en ambas mentes sin saber que decir o hacer ante tal situación.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron fijamente ante la cara asombrada de la pelirrosa que acompañaba al moreno, la joven se sintió celosa ante la mirada tan intensa que se dirigían y sintiéndose excluida decidió intervenir.

- Lo conoces- dijo abrazándose del moreno- cielo?

El rubio volteo a verla y luego a Sasuke asimilando lo que había escuchado, cerró los ojos con expresión de gran dolor, dio media vuelta y tomando una bolsa del mostrador salió corriendo del local ante la mirada escandalizada de los empleados y clientes.

- Si- le respondió al fin Sasuke soltándose de ella- es el amor de mi vida. Hasta nunca Sakura.

Arrojó algo de dinero a la mesa y salió corriendo detrás del rubio, no podía permitir que se le escapara otra vez, no soportaría estar lejos de él, no ahora que lo había encontrado.

Lo vio doblar una esquina justo cuando salía al exterior, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en los 21 años de su vida. Al fin estuvo lo bastante cerca para hablarle.

-Naruto! Espera!- aumentó la velocidad tratando de jalar al chico hacia sí, pero Naruto corría rápido también. Una gota que golpeo en su mejilla le indicó que iba llorando, eso explicaba las caras asombradas de la multitud que los veía pasar a su lado. Entendía perfectamente al menor, el también tenía ganas de llorar; al fin pudo tomar su brazo y dando una especie de salto consiguió rodearlo con sus fuertes brazos y entonces no pudo contenerse más; al sentir las lágrimas de su dobe caer en sus brazos el también lloró mojándole la nuca.

-Sasuke- susurró al fin

-Naruto- dijo entre sollozos- por favor perdóname, escúchame, deja que te explique por favor.

-No hay nada que explicar- su voz sonaba profundamente dolida- lo entiendo bien

- No! No entiendes, por favor debemos hablar.

Le dio la vuelta y ambos rostros llorosos se encontraron, Naruto apretó con fuerza la bolsa que cargaba como si quisiera plantársela en la cara al Uchiha, Sasuke apretó con fuerza los labios como si quisiera chocarlos con los del rubio, al fin después de tres años de no hacerlo.

-Naruto- su voz sonó ahogada, suplicante...

Y Naruto entendió, pues él también lo necesitaba; ¡que importaba si Sasuke mentía! ¡Que más daba si era un sueño! Lo necesitaba, lo quería demasiado, ni el dolor ni los tres años de ausencia habían menguado sus sentimientos por el mayor; quizá era por la naturaleza de su caracter que el fuego de su primer amor no se apagó nunca.

-Sasuke- respondió con anhelo

Y Sasuke entendió, rodeó su cintura con fuerza al tiempo que sentía su cuello ser rodeado por esos divinos brazos y sus alientos se acercaban y chocaban; ninguno pudo más, eso no era una explicación o una disculpa, tampoco era un perdón, sólo era la necesidad de sus cuerpos y almas de estar juntos. Fue un beso desesperado, ansioso, lleno de sentimientos y emociones acumuladas durante todo ese tiempo de ausencia y malos entendidos. La gente que pasaba los observaba con curiosidad, ternura e incluso emoción, ese fue el verdadero reencuentro.

FIN

Es broma :P

0oºO S&N Forever Oºo0

Cuando se separaron el rubio estrelló su puño libre en el rostro del mayor que le respondió con un abrazo más fuerte. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Naruto comenzó a caminar tranquilamente seguido por Sasuke, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la vivienda del menor. Era un pequeño departamento que estaba al lado de un pequeño parque floreado, Naruto se sentó en una banca cercana a su depa y se quedó en silencio esperando que el otro lo imitara.

- Mi padre se enteró de lo nuestro- comenzó Sasuke después de sentarse- me reprendió, me dijo que no podía salir con otro hombre, mucho menos un niño. Me ordenó que me alejara de ti o te haría daño, yo no quería que él te lastimara, no podía permitirlo. Pensé en irme al extranjero a estudiar y volver por ti sin que se diera cuenta, pero me estaban vigilando y supuse que a ti también,no pude avisarte que me iba ni decirte que volvería; no puede volver hasta dos meses después pero ya no estabas aquí. Te busqué por todos lados y nadie sabía donde estabas, te esfumaste... Fue mi culpa, lo siento, no debí dejarte; fui un tonto al querer ser aceptado por mi padre poniendo en riesgo lo nuestro. Lo siento Naru

Naruto tenía la vista perdida en las flores del parque, parecía triste pero a la vez aliviado. Tardó un poco en hablar pero cuando lo hizo habló con una tranquilidad nada propia de él.

- Cuando te fuiste, sabía que tendrías motivos fuertes y por eso no avisaste y te esperé. Cuando no pude más fui a tu casa a preguntar por ti, me dijiste que me alejara de tu padre porque era peligroso pero no pude más, tenía que saber. Tu padre me hizo pasar y me dijo que te habías ido al extranjero y que te casarías allí, que tenías una prometida de la alta sociedad y que no tenías ningún interés en un niñato pobretón como yo. En ese momento me sentí mal, creí que era por eso que no permitías que me acercara a tu familia, para no avergonzarte.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, ¡su padre! Así que había sido eso, el causante de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento era él. Sus puños se cerraron con ira y casi rechinaba los dientes de frustración cuando sintió una cálida mano sobre la suya. Se volvió para ver a Naruto que seguía mirando las flores con una tranquilidad asombrosa haciendo que su imagen recortada al atardecer relajaran al moreno.

-Si no hubiera pasado eso, te hubiera esperado la eternidad- le dijo sonriendo

-Naruto!- su voz sonó ahogada, sintió sus ojos humedecerse- te amo

- ¿después de tres años?- el rubio lo miró sorprendido- ¿de verdad? Pues yo también, y no sabes cuanto!

Unieros sus manos y sus labios nuevamente, esta vez con un beso lento y tierno, ésta si era una disculpa y perdón, querían demostrarse lo mucho que se querían aún después de tantos años. Naruto se levantó y lo tomó de la mano dirigiéndolo al interior de su vivienda, una vez dentro buscó nuevamente los labios del mayor, ésta vez con más pasión, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. Comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente procurando acariciar lo más que se pudiera el cuerpo del otro; Sasuke se perdió en los brazos de Naruto, y su razón se perdió en sus labios. Naruto acompañaba los besos con mordidas, jalones de cabello y presión dándole a entender que seguía molesto pero que quería continuar.

- Eres... un... idiota... teme!- le dijo volviendo a llorar mientras besaba y mordía todo lo que podía

-Lo se- recargó al rubio en la pared y se dispuso a atacar su cuello con besos y pequeñas mordidas- lo se

Naruto comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Sasuke descubriendo el niveo pecho tentador al que dirigió sus labios y dientes con algo de desesperación y los ojos aún lagrimeando.

-Na... Naruto!- jadeo Sasuke- de... detente!

Por toda respuesta, el menor siguió con su labor deteniéndose a lamer los rozados pezones del otro arrancándole suspiros y protestas; después volvió a sus labios rodeándole el blanco cuello con los brazos acercándolo más a él y metiendo una pierna entre las de Sasuke y apretando levemente su rodilla contra la entrepierna de éste haciéndolo gemir con sorpresa.

- Si no te detienes...- comenzó Sasuke- _¡Al demonio, como si quisiera que se detuviera! _Naruto!

El rubio volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con más pasión; cuando sus lenguas se enredaron Sasuke perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba y no se dio cuenta de como llevó al menor por el pasillo y lo metió en una recamara para tumbarlo en la cama. Cuando reaccionó ya había retirado la camisa del rubio y su propio pantalón, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba a punto de hacer y se detuvo.

-Naruto, yo... eres menor aún

-Llegamos hasta aquí, y antes eso no te importó mucho recuerdas*

-Pero...

Naruto aprovechó su descuido para cambiar posiciones y retirar los boxers del mayor con torpeza pero decisión. Sasuke se sentía preocupado por lo que el joven quería, él no quería lastimarlo ni robarle la inocencia, pero cuando el rubio se salió de encima y salió de la habitación de arrepintió de haber dudado tanto y se dio cuenta de las ganas que le tenía al menor. Estaba levantándose y buscando su ropa interior cuando Naruto regresó trayendo la bolsa de la tienda.

- A donde crees que vas- le dijo dejando la bolsa en el suelo y empujándole de vuelta a la cama.

Vio con sorpresa al chico sacar un bote de helado de vainilla de la bolsa ya medio derretido y vaciar una cantidad en su cuerpo desnudo (el de Sasuke).

- Naruto que demhp!- Iba a protestar cuando Naruto lo calló con un beso y se dedicó a comerse el helado del cuerpo de Sasuke, que volvió a exitarse y dejó de protestar- Ah! Na! Naruto ah!

Naruto estaba lamiendo su entrepierna y su creciente erección, de la que se llenó la boca poco después saboreándola con helado del bote llenando la habitación con suspiros y gemidos roncos del mayor.

- Te has divertido mucho Naruto!- dijo al fin Sasuke en una oportunidad cambiando posiciones- es mi turno.

Retiró los pantalones del menor e imitó su juego de comerse el helado de su cuerpo al tiempo que acariciaba su trasero pidiendo permiso, el otro por toda respuesta guió sus manos a el elastico de sus boxers indicando que se los quitara y dejando que Sasuke atendiera la parte baja de su cuerpo, cosa éste que obedeció inmediatamente.

Naruto gemía e intentaba decir el nombre de su pareja pero la fría boca de Sasuke en su miembro se lo impedía, se sintió morir cuando sintió uno de los perfectos dedos del mayor jugueteando su entrada y deslizándose suavemente en su interior, se sentía incomodo pero placentero, así que no le importó hasta que sintió otro más; comenzó a dolerle un poco pero la otra mano de Sasuke** lo distraía de su dolor al tiempo que se besaban entre gemidos. Sentía tanto que cuando tuvo otro dedo más moviendose dentro de él ya no sabía si el dolor o el placer ganaban, las manos de Sasuke lo hacían gritar incoherencias y gemir muy fuerte.

-Vo... Voy a entrar Naruto- le habló Sasuke en medio beso

-Da! Da! Date prisa!- le exigió el rubio

Sintió a Sasuke entrar con suavidad pero igual le dolió mucho que no pudo reprimir las lagrimas, pero no se quejó ni cuando estuvo por completó dentro.

-Joder Sasuke!- le reclamó- porque tiene que estar tan grande

Sasuke se dedicó a distraerlo del dolor con besos y caricias en su miembro hasta que al fin se acostumbró a la invasión y movió sus caderas indicándole al mayor que podía comenzar a moverse.

Desde que entró en el se sintió morir al estar tan apretado en el interior de su amado, sin embargo sabía que le estaba doliendo así que no se movió hasta que el chico le indicó que podía hacerlo. Primero lo hizo lentamente y con suavidad, pronto lo hizo mas y mas rápido mientras el rubio rodeo sus caderas con las piernas permitiéndole llegar mas profundamente. Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación, e incluso en la casa entera.

- Sasuke!- gritó Naruto al momento de venirse apretando el trasero aún más si se podía.

-Naruto!- gimió Sasuke al sentirse de pronto tan apretado dentro de Naruto haciendo que se viniera también.

Sasuke salió cuidadosamente mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad.

-Te amo- le dijo a su niño con cariño

-Yo a ti teme- le respondió el otro despacio

- Por cierto, el helado...

- Desde que te fuiste compraba helado de vainilla todos los días para recordarte, fue de mucha utilidad no crees?

-Hmp, dobe

-teme

Se quedaron abrazados hasta que se quedaron dormidos, ahora todo estaba bien; se asegurarían de no separarse nunca a pesar de todo. Seguirían juntos por siempre comiendo helado de vainilla.

FIN

*La escena del baño

**Ya saben haciendo que

0oºO S&N Forever Oºo0

Acepto de todo u.u

ya se que estuvo horrible pero disculpen, es mi primer lemon u.u

En fin, helado de vainilla llego a su fin con contenido de mis raras fantasía con mi helado favorito. Espero os haya gustado n.n

Nos estaremos leyendo

Review?


End file.
